


Namimori Hospital

by princess_of_badassia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_of_badassia/pseuds/princess_of_badassia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera took another puff of his cigarette. He looked away his eyes subconsciously sneaking back to the (y/n)’s lab reports. From behind he could tell Tsuna was smirking. If the young psychiatrist was anyone else, than Gokudera would’ve thrown them out. However this was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one man who knew him best. The one man who knew that Gokudera Hayato had fallen in love with his patient….even if the doctor didn’t know it himself yet.</p>
<p>Alternate Universe!Doctor theme. Gokudera/reader Adult Reborn/OFC<br/>Warning: I barely know anything about hospitals, how they run or doctors so don't kill me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, but thought it would be fun to post it. So I hope you like it.
> 
> Warning: I barely know anything about hospitals, how they run or doctors so don't kill me!

Smoke rose from the thin white cigarette between his lips. An angry growl escaped his lips as he shuffled through the lab reports once again. This couldn’t be. This absolutely could not be. There was not one change in the patient’s progress. If anything they regressed from the chemotherapy. He stared at it some more his green eyes narrowing at anything that could prove the test was off.  Unfortunately Doctor Gokudera didn’t earn the title best doctor of the year for nothing. He truly was the best doctor in Namimori hospital, excluding Reborn the head doctor that is. And being the best doctor meant never making mistakes. Something he really wished wasn’t so true. “You alright Gokudera?” a kind voice asked.

 With one last glare at the paper Gokudera turned around to face his best friend Tsuna. The brown haired man and him went way back to middle school together. And while they both majored in different specialties of medicine, they both had a passion for helping people. “I’m fine, just trying to solve this problem out.” Gokudera half-lied.

He didn’t bother telling his friend that it was (your name) that he was working on. If Tsuna got one word about that, Gokudera was positive that the young man would go full on psychiatrist on him. Tsuna laughed as if reading his friend’s mind. “I’m pretty sure (y/n) wouldn’t like being called a problem,” Tsuna teased, “But I’m sure she would be very flatter to hear you’ve been thinking of her.”

Gokudera felt his face heat up. “It’s not like that. She’s just a patient nothing more.”

Tsuna cocked an eyebrow. “A patient for who you use your free time trying to find a cure for.”

“That’s what doctors do isn’t it?”

“It is, but you’re the only doctor I know who sleeps here overnight.”

Gokudera took another puff of his cigarette. He looked away his eyes subconsciously sneaking back to the (y/n)’s lab reports. From behind he could tell Tsuna was smirking. If the young psychiatrist was anyone else, than Gokudera would’ve thrown them out. However this was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the one man who knew him best. The one man who knew that Gokudera Hayato had fallen in love with his patient….even if the doctor didn’t know it himself yet.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Gokudera’s undiscovered love wasn’t unrequited. You fell in love with him the minute you saw him.

There was a knock on the door. Gokudera all but growled at his visitor. His growl though was short lived when he noticed who it was. There standing in a short thin white hospital gown was his number one patient (y/n). His green eyes widened at the sight of your pale skin and dark circles. You were getting worse and he was running out of options. “(y/n), what are you doing up? You should be back in bed resting like I ordered.” he said softly.

You shrugged, your beautiful (h/c) falling down shoulders like soft waterfalls. He knew it would only be a matter of time before you lost it from the chemo. “It was too quiet. I don’t like it when it’s quiet, it forces me to think to myself.” You paused taking a wavering sigh. “And it forces me to think about what’s happening to me.”

Gokudera frowned. He stood up and took a step towards you. His green eyes peered right into your (E/C) eyes. “You’re going to be fine (y/n), I promise.”

You nodded. Heat rushed to your face and you could only hope the darkness of Gokudera’s office hid it.  “Thank you, Doctor.” You squeaked before running out of the room.

Doctor Gokudera’s undiscovered love wasn’t unrequited. You fell in love with him the minute you saw him.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh it’s you.” You replied rolling your eyes at her. She came to visit you EVERY day.
> 
> Rachel frowned. “Someone has been hanging out with the good doctor a little too much.”
> 
> “I think that would be you, remember?”

“You’re not causing more trouble are you, (y/n)?”  your good friend Rachel teased. She didn’t even  bothering announcing her presence before pulling the white curtain back. You could be naked for all she knew. But that was thing about Rachel, she knew the possibility of you being naked and still didn’t care. Something about working in a hospital (this one actually) and having seen everything. Only problem was she a medical librarian not a doctor.

“Oh it’s you.” You replied rolling your eyes at her. She came to visit you EVERY day.

Rachel frowned. “Someone has been hanging out with the good doctor a little too much.”

“I think that would be you, remember?”

Rachel wasn’t just Namimori Hospital’s medical librarian. She was the wife of Reborn Amato, the head doctor of the hospital. And it was because of that connection you were able to get such great care. Otherwise you would be doomed if you had to go through all this by yourself. “I wish. We don’t see each other as much as I would like. It almost makes going to the OB/GYN  point less. I mean you can’t make a baby without sex.” She sighed.

You grimaced poking at the “food” brought to you earlier by the nurse. Suddenly your appetite decreased beyond that of normal. Rachel caught you picking at it, and shot you a reproachful look. “Eat, you need to keep up your strength.” Rachel ordered.

You frowned more. “I was going to until I heard the progress on my future godchild.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “I told you, there’s no progress going with these hours.”

“Please knowing you two, that desk in his office isn’t sanitary.”

Her face lit up at your words and a devilish smile crossed it. Suddenly you felt very sorry for giving her the idea. After all no one should have to wipe that down, not even Namimori Hospital’s janitor Levi.


End file.
